Claude Kelly (Sin City)
|status = Deceased |age = 40 |born = 1988 |gender = Female |appears in = 6 episodes |origin = United States |relations = (Superior) (Husband) (Daughter) |occupation = Military Recurit |first seen = |last seen = |death = Executed by |season(s) = , , }} Florence and the Machine - Breath of Life Claude Kelly, also known by her military code-name Fox, was a main character in Sin City. Once a young inspiring actress, Claude was tied down by her alcoholic husband and young daughter. The betrayal of her husband that led to their daughter's death was the breaking point during the outbreak, driving her down a road of anger and isolation. After her arrival in Miami, Claude quickly joined the Miami to channel her rage. She often battled with her superior, Jack Hayter, as her reckless ways prevented her from realizing her potential. After Amon begins to rise, Claude comes to understand the struggles outside of her own and learns to channel her pain into helping those in need. During the final battle against Amon, Claude disobeyed her direct orders to guard city figures and participated in the battle. While her ways were able to help Jack realize the bigger picture, Claude found herself arrested for her insubordinate. Discharged from the army, Claude was recruited to protect those traveling to different zones. Her travels took her from Los Angeles to New Orleans, where she learned about Shado and a mysterious growing of "enhanced" individuals. Upon her return to Miami she was recruited back into the army to combat Shado. Taking charge of her own squad, Claude learned the values of leadership and managed to secure a partnership with a local mercenary group led by Tess, which Jack was now apart of. Gradually rising to head the city's defense, Claude ultimately was unable to defeat Shado despite her best efforts, leading to the fall of Miami. Following her oath to protect people, Claude focused on rounding up survivors to protect them from Shado's forces and the infected. In her tenure as group leader, Claude discovered her lung cancer was rapidly worsening but remained determined in helping her people. Seeing potential in Leah Alvarez, who reminded Claude of herself, she worked on grooming Leah to realize her own potential and combat guilt. In their subsequent capture by Shado, Claude was executed to send a message to the Miami survivors. Personality Claude’s deadpan, tough and rugged personality takes some warming up to. Having a distrust of human nature, Claude has chosen to adopt a lifestyle that has few relationships; thus, she harbors few enemies and even fewer friends. With those few souls she does hold close, however, she is a loyal soul to the end. But Claude’s heart isn’t just full of coldness. While her opinion of humanity has certainly hit a low point, she's not entirely convinced all is lost. Joining the army has strengthened this belief, too; she has seen firsthand the heroism that goes into being a soldier and even displays those qualities herself during certain situations. Like many other people of her posture Claude doesn’t hold many weaknesses, but the ones she do hold are pivotal. Even to this day Claude holds much anger, which formed during her childhood, that she can’t control, she smokes heavily and her doctor has repeatedly told her that she’s on the verge of lung cancer. All these factors travel with her and tear away at her performance on the battlefield, the only place where Claude truly feels alive. Background Sin City Killed Victims *Dave (Pre-story) *Pineda (Caused, Palm Beach Country Fury) *Davie (Caused, Palm Beach Country Fury) *Numerous amounts of people *Numerous amounts of infected Appearances Trivia *Claude appears as a guest in Haunted Castle, and is the first Sin City character to appear in a community story. **For more information, click here. ---- Category:Sin City Characters Category:Sin City Category:Characters